Types of Magical Crystals
Magical crystals are conduits of pure energy that can grant abilities to the user, store and amplify spells, or be soaked with other ingredients in order to charge them with abilities heretofore unseen. Crystal Shells Crystal Shells are the basis for nearly every magical crystal in use. In their raw form, they are a deep blue color, glowing with potential. Contrary to the popular belief that there is a void of magic within them, they do have magical properties straight out of the mine; namely, that which grants them the ability to hold and store magic for long periods of time. The original source for Crystal Shells was once on Cerphixen, long before Xerizero's Cataclysm took hold and corrupted the planet. It is unknown what the Cerphixian mine would have looked like and where exactly it would be, but all historical documents indicate that it would have been somewhere inside the circle of mountains surrounding the current site of the Lost Society Fortress (called the Scar of the World, as it is said that Ranthael chose that swath of land as the basis for Ethernealrus at the beginning.) Shortly before Xerizero's Cataclysm, during the time when the Lost Society Fortress was first erected, the worlds underwent a dire shortage of Crystal Shells, caused by his minions fiercely guarding what was once a public mine, attacking and often killing those who tried to harvest there. This shortage began a frantic search for another mine all over both planets, of which, only one other was found - the now-famous mines of Vida del Cristaluz. Many people rushed there from both planets, those from Cerphixen passing through Ethernealrus due to the lack of direct transit at the time, causing one of the most famous migrations in history, the Crystal Rush of 1900, and inadvertently sparing a solid number of Cerphixen's population from the Cataclysm that would happen 13 years later. Vida del Cristaluz has spent the last hundred years as the foremost Crystal Shell mine because of this rush. Small deposits have been found elsewhere on Xephixir, though they are nowhere near enough to mine to the capacity required today. Such small deposits are used mainly by private alchemists, magical scientists and dealers for experimental craft. Types of Crystals Teleporter Crystals The most basic, widely used type of charged crystal. It retains the color of the Crystal Shell base, though if one looks deep enough, they can see small points of light within, like stars. This stone enables the user to teleport to one specific location, usually the location the crystal was forged at, but, as with buyable teleporter crystals, can be enchanted by the wearer to go to any chosen specific location. They are crafted from a combination of Crystal Shells, Balancer Stone Powder, and a curious fruit known as the Star Berry, which is plentiful in Nintendria. The Crystal Shell provides the basis, as with all magical crystals, and the balancer stones regulate the Star Berry's curious effect of teleporting the consumer to a random location. They are quick and easy to make, only needing to stew for about an hour in a simple container, such as a tupperware bowl, with no magical circle required. Return Crystals A bit rarer than Teleporter Crystals are Return Crystals, which are often sold in pairs with enchantable Teleporter Crystals. They take on a multicolored sheen, with the same points of light visible within the crystal as with regular Teleporter Stones. They allow the user to teleport to the general location of the Teleporter Crystal they are paired with, and they turn a dull gray if said pair is crushed, broken or otherwise destroyed. The crafting of Return Crystals requires the same basic set of ingredients as the basic Teleporter Crystal, with the addition of small amounts of a binding reagent made from Volco ash and shark scale. They are to be set in this mixture with a teleporter stone placed next to the container holding the mixture. Focus Crystals Focus Crystals are a bit different than the other entries of this list, in that in their basest form, they are simply raw Crystal Shells. A Focus Crystal's power comes purely from the magical spell it is allowed to absorb once picked from the stalk, and therefore, could contain any known magical ability, with certain rare exceptions that require different ingredients. Once it has absorbed a spell, it will change color, to the color of the element of the spell used. Aura Crystals An Aura Crystal allows the user to temporarily see Aura, similar to the rare ability in Light-leaning people. It is a bright tuquoise in color, with shifting twists of power seeming to swirl within. These crystals are mainly used in exploration missions requiring traversing dark places, where an explorer may not want to bring lights for fear of disturbing any wildlife, as well as being able to see an attacker coming well in advance. The making of Aura Crystals is very similar to that of the making of Reviver Stones, however with one missing ingredient and a far shorter cook time. In order to make one, one must collect the usual Crystal Shells and Balancer Stones, as well as Soul Fruits from the grove in Terrantia. One must place them within a Light Circle, and allow them to soak for three to four days, depending on how long the aura sight will be needed for. Rage Crystals Rage Crystals are a recent and highly dangerous, highly experimental discovery of Darkness Requiem scientists, brought to light only when the top agents defected. It first differs strongly in how it is used, as instead of sending a spark of magic through it, as with most other crystals, the user must stab themselves with it. This crystal will first give the user a supercharge in power, at the cost of also amplifying their hatred and anger. There is, however, a delayed reaction, in that if the user is not brought down in a certain amount of time, they will undergo a horrific transformation into a mindless monster that reflects both their personality and their rage. This transformation, however, is thankfully temporary, as the user will return to normal when the crystal, which will grow in proportion to the size of the beast, is shattered. It is not currently known how the Darkness Requiem produces Rage Crystals. It is, however, known that one should never, ever use more than one within a close amount of time to the other, as more than that will kill the user upon defeat. Darkness Requiem logs seem to indicate that the user should be admitted to a powerful healer if they intend to use one again. Power Conduits Similar to Aura Crystals, these objects, often carved into rings, grant a rare ability; in the case of Power Conduits, the ability to form and use objects of Hard Light, much like the subjects of the famous series of comics. They are rare, generally considered difficult to make because of the Crystal Shell's unique cleavage. They do not generally have a single color, instead taking on the Aura color of the wearer once put on. Similarly, they are often carved with a rune on the face, representing the wearer and their beliefs. In order to charge the power conduit, there are two steps. First, the initial sealing of the Crystal Shell, which requires the usual Balancer Stones, but also a rare Lumentian herb known as Shineroot, which is venomous when ingested but a powerful reagent, as well as the uncommon Luna Berry, which is found in Zempheriea, and rarely in Terrantia, easily identified by their lavender leaves. Leave to soak for one week without disturbing. This will generally only need to be done once. Secondly, charging the conduit when it runs out, will require a paste of Shineroot and another Lumentian herb, much more common - the delicious shimmering rosemary, often used in cooking but also notable for its interesting reaction to Shineroot. Assassin's Stones Assassin's Stones are favored by both Agents of Death and the Shadowrian assassin elites. They are, simply put, corrosive, venomous stones when touched by bare skin, which bore into the skin, but also numb the area, so the unassuming victim does not know they're being poisoned to death until the moment their heart stops. One can easily tell an Assassin's Stone once they actually see it, given its sickly green, seemingly bubbling appearance. The deadliness comes from the fact that the victims very rarely notice it before it's too late. If one should for some reason want to make one, one should take note that the recipe does not call for Balancer Stones like many other crystals, due to this stone's volatile nature. Instead, take one Crystal Shell, and set it to soak in a soup made of Shadowranian marshweed, poison oak and deadly nightshade. Let sit for one day in a corrosion-resistant container. Memory Crystals Memory Crystals have a very simple use: Those who so wish, whether they be cursed to lose their memory or have a degradation of brain function in some way, may enchant one of these with their very dearest memory, so that any that touch them will flash back to that memory. They are also notable in the world of astral projection and mindscape exploration, as memories will frequently manifest into these, though they can manifest into things like pictures and old film reels also. A Memory Crystal is made with a simple paste of Balancer Stone powder and Luna Berry. Set to soak in a Lunar Circle for one day. Waterbreathing Crystals Waterbreathing Crystals are a simple blue color, and look to have air bubbles trapped within. These are interesting in that they are not used, but rather worn by the user, similar to Power Conduits, and Frostdancing, Zephyrous and Firewalking Crystals. Their effect is very basic and straightforward: They allow the wearer to breathe underwater as long as they're wearing it. Waterbreathing Crystals are considered standard equipment to anyone doing business in Glacientyr, as they allow accessibility to Glacientyr Castle, as well as the underwater settlements of the Rusmoryalka. Naturally, they are of little use to those natively of the Frost element, as waterbreathing spells come naturally to them. To make a Waterbreathing Crystal, you'll need Balancer Stones as usual, but you will also need sharkscale, luminescent seaweed and sea serpent venom. Set outside and leave to soak for the week before your business venture in Glacientyr, and I do mean set outside, because the seaweed smell does not often agree with weaker constitutions. Frostdancing Crystals Frostdancing Crystals are another form of wearable crystal, which grants the user superb resistance to cold. Like Waterbreathing Crystals, these are considered standard issue to anyone not of the Frost element who plans on staying in Glacientyr for a long period of time, or during the winter. These crystals are icy blue, with all the swirling cracks within of a frozen lake, and are cold to the touch. The recipe for a Frostdancing Crystal consists of Balancer Stones as per the usual, with the addition of Icemint, a rare herb found in Glacientyrian forests, and the permafrost found in the caverns that house Morozadved settlements. Best made inside during the summer, as the cooking process acts as a weeklong natural air conditioning. Firewalking Crystals Another of the set of wearable crystals, Firewalking Crystals are the Fire element's answer to Frostdancing Crystals. They are a bright reddish orange, and look to have flames trapped within, giving the crystal a glowing effect and making it hot to the touch. They are standard equipment for anyone trekking the more treacherous crags of Magmarne, as they allow the wearer to withstand the unbearable heat of the volcanoes and the intense sun of the desert. They are simple to make, requiring Balancer Stones and Volco ash, as well as Magmaleaf, a Magmarnian herb that grows around pools of lava and is notable for its unusual bluish hue. As the answer to Frostdancing Crystals, they are best made inside during the winter, as they similarly offer a source of natural heating for the week that they need to soak. Zephyrous Crystals Storm's answer to Firewalking, Frostdancing and Waterbreathing, wearing a Zephyrous Crystal allows the user a slow descent upon a large fall, the ability to walk upon natural clouds rather than solely those spawned for the purpose of travel, and for all intents and purposes, lessens a wearer's weight, allowing flight with the proper equipment. If someone not of the Storm element wishes to visit certain cities in Ventureni, they will need this crystal, as they will likely not be able to cast the necessary magic to visit there. They are a deep purple color, with imperfections within that look like light teal lightning. In order to make a Zephyrous Crystal, one needs Balancer Stones, a Takaze feather and Windstalk, a Venturenian herb found on the tallest mountain peaks. Set to soak for a week outside, as it needs to be exposed to the open air in order to properly charge. Herbaceous Crystals It would be difficult for Earth to have its own answer to the likes of Firewalking, Waterbreathing, Frostdancing and Zephyrous Crystals, as Earth is solid, tangible and traversable. Instead, the most notable of the Earth element crystals have other specialties. The Herbaceous Crystal is one of these. They are a deep, verdant green, and have a refreshing feeling when touched. Herbaceous Crystals are used in gardening, as their primary use is encouraging the quick and healthy growth of plants. Rarely, they can be used as antivenom, though which poisons this works on and which it doesn't vary greatly. To make an Herbaceous Crystal is relatively easy. It requires Balancer Stones and paste consisting of wildflowers and stonebrush, found in the transitional areas between Terrantia's rainforests and its mountains. It also requires a small amount of the plant you are trying to encourage the growth of. The brew must be set within an Earthen Circle placed around a hollowed tree stump, limiting its making to the outside. Darksight Crystals These pure-black crystals are used by those who cannot access the necessary Soul Fruit for Aura Crystals, or in tandem with Aura Crystals in order to both see the living surrounding them and also not have to rely on the faint traces of Aura to navigate the landscape. Shadowranians in particular have no need for them, though any Dark-element person can learn how to use darksight, so these crystals are mainly of use to those who cannot. To make a Darksight Crystal requires Balancer Stones, Shadowrian Marshweed and Shadowflower, often found in the same places as marshweed. It is to be left outside overnight, and may only be brewed at sundown, in a Shadow Circle. Seer's Blessings Tales tell that these stones were once referred to as Voidsinger's Blessings by the Existen high priests of Cerphixen, many years ago. Over time, they became known as simply Seer's Blessings. They are highly interesting in that in order to be used to their fullest power, you will need multiple, as well as the knowledge of how to draw out a Seer's Circle. These crystals allow the user, and anyone sitting around the circle with them, to see any given area in real time, much like watching a live stream or broadcast, but on a much wider scale. To make a Seer's Blessing, it is notable that you do not need any Balancer Stones. Instead, it requires a reagent made from Luna Berries, Shadowflower, and Shineroot, and set to soak in a Balance Circlefor exactly two weeks. Battery Crystals These useful little guys are used to power handheld devices such as cell phones, game consoles and remote controls. They are rechargable by default, requiring only a connection to a power source to regain their electrical charge. These crystals glow a bright, pulsing violet, and can shock to the touch. They themselves are waterproof, however, the devices they power are oftentimes not, so one must be careful bringing a device powered by one near water. Battery Crystals do not take Balancer Stones, instead relying on a reagent made from Lightningleaf, which is found natively in the sweeping vallies of Ventureni, and a relatively small piece of the shed skin of a Raihebi. They are among the shortest initial make time, needing only a few hours to be brought to full initial charge. An interesting bit of trivia on these crystals comes from the Temporal Sorceress. In our universe, she claims, these appear to be a replacement for the chemical batteries found in her universe, which were, according to her, not waterproof, and would often leak corrosive acid, rendering the device being powered completely useless. She claims to have several examples in her house, but it has not been brought out of the Timeless Rift as of this writing, so we are yet to see any. Gemfinder's Crystals Gemfnder's Crystals are of primary use mainly to jewelers, as they allow the user to detect deposits of rare gemstones. They are clear in color, but will glow and pulse in a particular color depending on what gem they have detected. Notably, they cannot be used to detect precious metals or naturally occurring magical crystals. To make one, you need Balancer Stones, Stonebrush and diamond dust, making these crystals somewhat hard to make. Set to cook for five days, and enjoy your mining expedition. Reviver Stones A powerful artifact with a storied history, Reviver Stones are by far the most powerful of any magical crystal, containing the ability within them to bring back the dead, a power otherwise unheard of outside of major theological events. There is a strict set of rules on when and when not to revive another person with one, a set of laws upheld by the gods themselves. Anyone who wishes to gain access to even one Reviver Stone must have the express permission of a royal family of Xephixir; usually Lumentia, as they are the ones who guard the vault. And even after that, the laws behind the use of Reviver Stones are as such: * Any person considered for revival must undergo full, thorough background check, with the exception of anyone of known importance. * To be in possession of a Reviver Stone without also being in possession of royal permit is considered a class A felony. * The revival of the elderly or the terminally ill is forbidden, as it will only prolong their suffering indefinitely. * Those who bear a stone must be attended by royal guard as they undergo the process of revival. * Mass use of Reviver Stones in times of war is expressly forbidden and is to be considered a war crime, and the generals responsible are to be brought to tribunal as soon as they are captured. * Mass use of Reviver Stones is only to be permitted in the event of a surprise attack or natural disaster with a high death toll. Reviver Stones are only made in bulk, and have only needed to be cooked twice in known history: Once five thousand years ago after the sealing of Puritus Bane, and in modern times after a failed attack on the Lost Society Fortress when a stray Teleporter Stone enabled Xerizero to gain access to the vault and destroy the stones. The making of Reviver Stones is, mostly, the same as the making of Aura Crystals, requiring Balancer Stones and Soul Fruit. The key difference is in the last ingredient, and the cooking time. To make a Reviver Stone requires the mysterious Elixir of Life, only found within a tower in a sealed off plane, which only eight people have ever been to in history, barring the Temporral Sorceress, who had been sealed within since the beginning of the universe. It also requires a month, in an open area, where the ingredients will be allowed to absorb the light of the sun and the moon. Category:Index Category:Magical Utility